Flower in the Wind
by Hillary Izzy Blair
Summary: Gale and Posy share a bond that only solidifies as the years go by
1. Reaping Day

It was the day of the Reaping. Gale came home a little late from hunting with Katniss. Admittedly, he'd been standing outside her house wishing she would come out and talk to him some more. He liked the sound of her voice.

"Bath. Lunch. Clothes." Hazelle said shortly when he opened the door to their tiny home. He was covered with mud and dirt, and bits of branches stuck in his hair and shirt. With a sigh, Gale did as he was told. Rory and Vick had filled the wash tub with water, but whether they'd heated it over the fire first, was not obvious to Gale. It was cold - not freezing though. He scrubbed his body with soap and then washed his hair. He could hear his mother warning Rory and Vick about their behaviour. Not that they needed it. The boys were better behaved than Gale ever was. Probably better behaved than most of the kids their age. He rinsed his hair and then got out, drying off and putting on the bath robe that was once their father's.

"Lunch is on the table, Gale." Hazelle said when he'd drawn back the curtain that separated their toilet and wash tub. He sat down to eat beside Posy who was still only 4 years old. Lunch was broth with bits of squirrel meat in it. Gale started eating right away, knowing they were behind schedule.

"Where were you this morning?" Posy asked, her legs dangling from her chair since she was so little. Gale had never told Posy or Vick where he went on mornings when there was no school. Rory was old enough to guess although Gale had never explicitly told him.

"I was with Katniss." Gale explained. It was easier with Posy because she was satisfied with simple responses. It was getting harder with Vick, though. Posy smiled, her pretty green eyes lighting up.

"Did you get any deer?" This made Gale laugh. He'd been fortunate enough to bring home some of the deer meat instead of selling or trading it at the Hob once. It had become little Posy's favourite type of meat.

"Not this time. Sorry Po," Gale ruffled her red hair, making her giggle.

"Gale, are you soon done?" Hazelle asked. She sounded exasperated and Gale didn't blame her. This was his last year in the Reaping. Next year would be Rory's first. Gale surmised that his name was in the Reaping Ball the most. It was no comfort for this to be his last year. He was the least safe.

"Yeah, almost." Gale picked up his bowl and tipped the broth into his mouth. He spooned the meat out and put it all in his mouth at once. Now that lunch was over, he could get dressed. Hazelle had laid out an ironed cotton shirt and a worn pair of dress pants. Gale knew the dress pants had been his father's and he stopped short when he saw them hanging over a chair for him.

"They're from our wedding. This is the first year I think they'll fit you." Hazelle said, noticing how her eldest son paused in the middle of the room. Did that make it worse? To know that his father had worn these on his wedding day? That was a day of happiness... this wasn't. Gale slipped the shirt on and then the pants, noting how well they really did fit. He tucked the shirt in and rolled up the sleeves.

"How do I look?" He asked, turning to face the family. Hazelle smiled and nodded.

"Just like him." She quickly blinked away tears before kissing Gale on the cheek. "He's looking out for you today." She whispered so only Gale would hear. Suddenly, he felt tiny arms wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see Posy, wearing a white lacy dress. He unwrapped her arms from around him and picked her up.

"Well, don't you look lovely," he said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She laughed, making Gale smile. Posy's laugh was more like a squeal.

"Mama made it for me!" She exclaimed excitedly. Gale already knew this, though. When he came in from hunting in the evening, he'd seen her stitching away at it while the kids slept.

"Did you say thank you?" He asked.

"Thank you for my dress, mama!" Posy screeched. Gale winced as her voice hit his ear drums first, loud and clear. She giggled and Gale set her down. "Wait, I want back up!" Posy reached her little arms up to Gale.

"You're too old to be carried around everywhere, Po." He said. He glanced nervously around the kitchen. It was nearing two o'clock and he wondered if this was going to be one of the last times he'd get to see this place.

"Please!" She whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Leave your brother alone, Posy. He's tired today." Hazelle warned her. Posy crossed her arms over her chest and stomped away. Gale hardly noticed. He was thinking about how many times his name was in that Ball today. Forty-two. Forty-two times his name was printed on a rectangular piece of paper and thrown in with the others. He had tried to be brave with Katniss in the woods this morning. But he was scared; he was terrified

.

"Hey Mom," Gale said, finally moving his feet. "I'm going to start heading down. I still need to get my finger pricked and stand in line." He explained. The truth was, he wanted to be with Katniss. She made him feel better even when she was plenty scared too. Hazelle stood up from where she was sitting, reading an old picture book with Vick.

"You'll be okay, Gale." She said, giving him a hug. He had to bend over to hug her. He was already over six feet. "I love you." She added, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Mom." Gale headed for the door and was almost out of the house when he heard Posy start screaming. Turning around, he quickly saw the little girl in tears. Without a second thought, he strode back in and scooped her up again. She clung to him like a life preserver, crying and screaming in his ear again. He rubbed her back, swaying a little to calm her down.

"What's wrong Posy?" Gale asked as she buried her face into his shoulder. Hazelle had stood up again, glad she had Gale to help out. One screaming child often led to another.

"I don't want you to leave!" She screamed, her voice only slightly muffled by Gale's shirt.

"It's okay. You'll see me later. It's okay, Posy." He tried to tell her. Posy didn't understand the Reaping yet, but she knew that he was scared. Gale wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as Katniss was. He stroked her hair now, telling her that everything was fine. He was safe. "Do you want to walk with me to the big stage?" He asked. The kids had seen the stage being set up in the square. Posy had been entranced by it, claiming there was going to be a show put on. Well, it was going to be a show, but not a very entertaining one.

"Yeah," Posy sniffed and Gale put her back down. He looked at Hazelle for permission. She nodded, smiling.

"Can I go too, Mom?" Vick asked, abandoning the book. This surprised them all. Vick liked to stay at home. He wasn't adventurous and preferred school and books much better. But today was different; today might be the last time they saw Gale.

"If Gale says yes, you can go too." She agreed. Gale nodded and Vick hurried to join Posy at the door to get his shoes on. "Are you sure you don't mind Gale?" She asked. Gale shrugged.

"We're just walking down to the square. I don't need to be alone anyway." Well, he'd rather be alone. But he loved his brothers and sister, too.

"I'll take Rory down soon. Make sure Posy doesn't play in the mud, please." She warned. Gale smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she keeps that white dress clean."

XX

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie Trinket read one of three names he'd been hoping not to hear. He felt his stomach drop and his heart jump into his throat. He watched as Prim walked shakily up to the large stage that Posy had been so excited about.

"Prim!" He heard Katniss shouting her sister's name. Not much else registered. Gale pushed his way past the other eighteen year olds to the front of the roped-off area. Suddenly, he saw Katniss standing between Prim and the stage.

"I volunteer!" She screamed. There was silence as Effie tried to figure out what to do. It wasn't really her day in terms of being on schedule. Haymitch Abernathy had already waltzed in completely drunk. The mayor agreed to let Katniss volunteer as tribute and Gale could see what it did to Prim. She had latched onto Katniss much like Posy had done to him earlier. Without thinking, Gale jumped the rope that held them back. He took hold of Prim and pulled her away. She nearly punched him in the face, but he just held her tighter.

"Up you go, Catnip." He whispered to her, carrying Prim back to where the other potential tributes stood. Soon, Mrs. Everdeen appeared to take Prim away from Gale. The male tribute was chosen and the Treaty of Treason was read out although no one was listening. Gale had two thoughts immediately following the ceremony. The first was to go to his own family. They'd be scared for Katniss but still relieved that he would never be reaped. The second thought was to go with the Everdeen's and see Katniss before she left. Deciding he would have enough time to see Katniss later, he went in search of Hazelle and the kids. When he saw them, Hazelle was fighting back tears. He rushed into her arms, holding in his own tears. If he cried, the rest of them would cry. They would know it was sad if he showed it.

"Have you seen her yet?" Hazelle asked, referring to Katniss. Gale shook his head.

"I will though." He gave each of his brothers a hug. Rory looked sick to his stomach. He knew Prim from school since they were only a year apart. Vick also looked scared but that was probably because

everyone else was. The atmosphere was still tense despite the reaping being over. "It's okay Rory." Gale told his brother, nudging his shoulder. Rory forced a smile. Gale hated how he had learned how to feign happiness so young. And he hated how it was him who had taught him.

"A quick hug before I go, Posy?" He asked his sister, kneeling down so she could give him a hug.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving!" Her bottom lip quivered and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Gale gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm just going to go see Katniss. You know Katniss. The one with the braid." He described. He felt Posy nod, her chin hitting his shoulder.

"The one you love?" She asked. Gale blushed. There was no way that Posy could know that. No one knew that. Not even their mother who Gale told everything to.

"I don't love her, Posy. Well, I do. But just as family. Just like I love you." He tried to explain even though it wasn't true. For once, this answer didn't satisfy the little girl. She let go of him, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

"Okay, you can go now." She said matter-of-factly, like Gale had been waiting for her permission all along. "Go and tell her you love her." She ordered. Gale had to smile. He ruffled her hair again and nodded.

"I'll tell her I love you just like I love you." He agreed. Just as he turned to walk away, he heard Posy turn to Vick and say one more thing.

"He must love her a lot if he loves her the same as me." Gale laughed to himself. Posy was one of a kind. And it was true: he loved that little girl like no one else.


	2. District 2

Posy leaned back in the chair of the Hovercraft. At six years old, this was kind of fun. The chair she sat in was high-backed and white with holes in the arm rests for a glass. Across from her sat Rory. At 13 years old, he was aware of what had happened and why. He knew that he would never have to attend his own Reaping day like Gale had. He knew that Prim had been killed by a bomb in the courtyard of President Snow's mansion. He'd also heard whispered conversations about Katniss blaming his older brother for it.

But Posy knew nothing. She knew there'd been a war and it had kept her oldest brother very busy for months. She knew the war was over and that they were all going to District 2 for a vacation.

"Play cards with me, Rory." She said, breaking the silence they'd been enduring since take-off. Rory shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood." Posy pouted at this. She looked around for someone else to entertain her. Vick was sound asleep in his chair, his head lolling to the side. Posy twisted in her seat, fighting the seatbelt her mother had done up for her. She couldn't see Gale or Hazelle anywhere. And no one else Posy knew was on the Hovercraft with them.

"Please Ror," she asked without whining. In the past year, Posy had grown up a lot. She didn't whine or beg anymore. She still had her brothers wrapped around her finger but she tried not to ask for too much. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only one game." He warned. With one magic press of a button, a table sprang up between them. Rory pulled a worn pack of cards from his pocket and shuffled them. Suddenly, Posy heard Gale's voice. It was cracked and strained, as if he'd been talking for a long time. Rory leaned over to see the door Gale would come in through. Posy tried shifting in her seat to see too, but her seatbelt constrained her too much.

"There may not be much room. I want you guys to go home. To our _real _home." Gale was telling someone.

"What about you?" That was their mother talking. Posy heard Gale sigh.

"I've been offered this job, Mom. I'm almost 20. But the kids..." Gale must've noticed Rory eavesdropping on them because he stopped talking. Posy heard his approaching footsteps and then he was standing in front of their table.

"Wanna play cards?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked tired and heartbroken. The lines in his forehead were more pronounced and he carried himself as if it was the hardest thing to do.

"Not today Pri - I mean, Posy." He sat in the seat next to Rory, rubbing his forehead. He'd almost said Prim's name. He wasn't sure if it had been his bombs that had killed her or just an unhappy mistake. Hazelle brought him some water from a drink and food bar and rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll be okay." Turning to Rory and Posy, she pasted a smile on her face. "Are you excited to see District 2?" She asked. Posy nodded solemnly. She'd caught the hesitation in Gale's answer and it scared her to see him so torn. Even during the war when they were in District 13, he'd been excited to be a part of the cause. He'd been - dare she admit it? - happy. Obviously not to be in a war, but to be changing the future in some way.

"How much longer till we get there?" Rory asked. Hazelle looked at Gale who was staring at the abandoned deck of cards on the table, seemingly lost in their numbers and suits. She sighed quietly.

"Soon, Rory. Soon," she told him. The Hovercrafts were quick and District 2 was not far away from the Capitol. Hazelle and the kids had arrived from District 13 only a few days previously to meet Gale and the Everdeens. Posy had spent the hours there with Vick and Rory. They played every quiet game they could think of and made up a few of their own. Gale was almost always with Mrs. Everdeen and Hazelle discussing his plans. A woman named Paylor was in and out every day along with Plutarch Heavensbee. Posy recognized him as the Head Gamemaker for the 3rd Quarter Quell.

"My legs hurt. Can I get up?" Posy asked her mother. Hazelle nodded a quiet assent. Posy unbuckled her seatbelt and wandered the perimeter of the room. Soon, Hazelle was waking up Vick and offering to take the boys to get some lunch in another room. It was just Gale and Posy left. After examining every button she would never be allowed to press, Posy bounded over to Gale, resting her elbows on the arm rest of his chair.

"Gale, are _you_ excited to see District 2?" She asked. Gale smiled at her. His smile seemed so unused, like he didn't remember how to smile at all.

"I am. It's a fresh start, right?" He tapped her on the nose, making her go cross-eyed for a second.

"What are you most excited for at home?" She asked innocently. Ever since she found out they'd be returning to District 12, Posy had been running through a list of things she'd missed the most. She missed their house, their tiny vegetable garden in the front, her friends from school, she even missed going to school.

Gale sighed. He wasn't ready to tell Posy that he wasn't going with them to Twelve.

"I don't know." He answered wearily. Posy crawled onto his lap and tucked her head underneath his chin. Gale wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. It had been a rough couple of weeks for Gale and he'd hardly seen Posy through it all.

"Please don't be sad anymore." She said. Of course, this made Gale feel worse. It felt like he was losing everyone he loved and it was his fault. He was the reason Prim wasn't alive, he hadn't held tight enough to Katniss and now she was choosing Peeta, Finnick hadn't even made it to the Capitol Square.

"I'll try." He said quietly, although he wouldn't put much effort into it. It was hard not to be sad.

"We're all going to be okay, right?" Posy asked, her voice filled with fear of their old life. A life where her mother worked from dawn till dusk, where Gale spent every day but Sunday at the mines, a life where she had no idea what the future held or if there even was a future.

"I can promise you that we will be." Gale reassured her. "Why don't you go find Mom and get some lunch." He suggested. Posy slid off his knee and walked to the door of the big room. She turned around to see Gale slumped in the chair, his eyes closed. He might have been asleep if it hadn't been for the pained expression on his face. She wanted nothing more than to take it away, to ease the pain he was feeling. But she was six years old. She barely knew what was wrong.

"I love you Gale," She called over.

"Love you too, Po." He replied without opening his eyes.

When they arrived in District 2, Posy held tightly to her mother's hand. They'd arrived in a landing area just beside the base of one of the mountains. Posy looked up to the peak of the mountain and gulped. Everything here was much bigger compared to District 12. The mountains, the houses, even the people were enormous too little Posy.

"This way, ma'am." A man in a black suit came to lead the way out of the landing area. Hazelle followed closely behind him while Gale brought up the rear. Their things were already packed into a car that would take them to Gale's new place. As they walked towards the car, the man introduced himself as Emerson. He would be driving them to the job site where a collection of apartments had been built to house the workers.

Posy liked Emerson. He was tall and thin with blonde hair and brown eyes. He smelled like vanilla and soap, and he whistled a cheerful tune the whole way to the car.

"Are you staying with us this week?" Posy asked Emerson once everyone was buckled in. He smiled, showing her a set of white teeth.

"Sorry darlin', but I've got to be back here at the landing area after I drop you off." He explained. Posy tried to hide her disappointment, but Gale - who was sitting next to her - noticed her shoulders slump. He remembered a time when _he_ was her favourite person to be with. It didn't seem that long ago, but maybe it was.

The apartment building was 3 stories high and had 10 rooms on each floor. Gale's was located on the second floor and was one of the larger apartments. Hazelle and Gale unloaded their suitcases from the trolley while Rory and Vick went exploring. Instead of joining her brothers, Posy sat on the couch in the living area. Gale sat down next to her, surveying his new home.

"There's 3 bedrooms here, Posy. Do you want to go fight for the best one?" Gale teased. Posy smiled at him and leaped off the couch.

"Which one is the best?" She asked. Gale shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet." He stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's go," together they walked through the apartment. There was one room that was noticeably bigger with a double bed and wardrobe. The other two rooms both had dressers and single beds but one had a small cot that fit under the bed. At the end of the tour, Gale asked Posy which room she wanted to stay in. She thought for a moment.

"Whichever one _you_ want. I want to stay with you this week." She explained. Gale smiled the first real and genuine smile he had in weeks. Since they wanted to room together, Gale took their things into the bigger bedroom. Rory and Vick would take turns sleeping on the cot, while Hazelle had a room to herself for once. Posy was actually excited to go to sleep that night. Gale was nearly terrified.

He'd been having nightmares ever since the Capitol had fallen. They were slightly different every night, but they always involved Prim dying, Katniss attempting to kill him in return, or something else going wrong at the Square. He wasn't still at night anymore. He was afraid of hurting his sister.

"Good night, Posy." He said, pulling the sheets over them. He lay on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. He'd decided to stay awake that night so he wouldn't have any nightmares. It was best for both of them.

"Night, Gale." Posy rested her head on his shoulder and instinctively, Gale moved his arm to wrap it around her. "I love you." She said, her eyes closed. Gale gave the top of her head a kiss. He remembered being in Katniss's house once. It seemed like so many years ago, but it was only three. There was one bed for both Prim and Katniss to share. Gale imagined they used to sleep like him and Posy were now. It pained him to think he could hold Posy tight, but Katniss couldn't do the same for her sister. And that was mostly his fault.

With his eyes wide open, Gale waited for Posy's breath to even out and become deeper. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep peacefully, in a way Gale thought he never would. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. Gale carefully propped himself up on his elbow while still holding onto Posy. The door opened and Hazelle stood there, looking weary and exhausted.

"She's asleep?" Hazelle asked, pointing at her daughter. Gale nodded. "I told Rory and Vick that you weren't coming home with us in a week." She said regretfully. The two boys were old enough to understand why he had to stay, but Gale couldn't imagine either of them taking it well. "Vick said he wasn't going to talk to you ever again unless you promised to come back to 12. Rory..." Hazelle paused, tears pricking her eyes. "Rory seemed relieved that we were leaving you here." This caught Gale off guard. Did even his own brother blame him for the death of Prim Everdeen?

"He'll come around. He's just trying to be brave for you -" Gale tried to explain, but Hazelle put a hand up to stop him from continuing.

"He's not trying to be brave at all. I'm sorry, Gale. He won't forgive easily. You know how stubborn he is." All of this hit Gale in the stomach like a brick. Yes, his own brother hated him for something he wasn't even sure he did. "I'm sorry." His mother repeated.

"It's not your fault. None of this is." He said, but his voice was hollow. At this point, Posy twitched in her sleep, her face contorted into a frown. Gale laid back down, hoping to settle her instead of wake her.

"She's having a nightmare. You'd better wake her up." Hazelle said kindly. She started towards the door as Gale stroked Posy's arm to get her to wake up.

"Wait." He said before Hazelle closed the door. She opened it a bit more to hear him. "Will you tell her that I'm staying here?" He asked. He heard her sigh quietly, almost inaudibly.

"That's for you to do, Gale. And not because I can't bear to repeat it again or I'm scared of having another response like Rory's. But because she needs you to tell her. You are her hero, Gale. Don't be the bad guy for her." Without another word, Hazelle shut the door carefully. Gale flicked on the light and shook Posy gently.

"Wake up, Po. It's just a nightmare." He said. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay now?" Gale asked. In reply, Posy nodded.

"I don't remember what happened in it." Even Gale could hear how much of a lie that was. She remembered the details, she just didn't want to repeat them. And that was okay with Gale. There were things he didn't want to repeat, too.

"Listen, Posy, there's something I have to tell you." Gale started. He hated that he had to continue. He'd almost rather not tell her, but that would break her heart and he couldn't. He sighed loudly, letting all the air in his lungs out. "You're excited to go home, right?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes finally lighting up. Home was where she belonged. "Well... I'm not going with you."

For a second, he thought Posy was going to cry or scream or punch him. She just looked at him, confused beyond confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. Gale didn't know how to explain it to her. She was only six years old, after all. And simple answers wouldn't satisfy her anymore.

"I have a job here. Like in District 12, my job was working in the mines. And in 13, my job was with Beetee. Now, I have a job in District 2. So, I'm living here." He tried. Posy looked at him, analyzing him.

"Then I'm living here, too." She said. This made Gale feel awful.

"No, you have to go back with Mom, Rory, and Vick. You can't stay here. It's not a place for little girls." He explained. This didn't make it any better.

"But it won't be home without you. I'm excited to go home, not to District 12."

"It's the same thing, Posy. I'm staying. You're going. There's no more arguing." Suddenly in a bad mood about disappointing his sister like that, Gale turned over and pretended to fall asleep. He heard Posy lie back down.

"Gale?" Her voice was small and scared. It reminded him of the sound baby rabbits made when they realized he was going to kill them and they had no where to go. He didn't respond. "I hate you." She continued, knowing he was listening. These three small words broke Gale's heart in a way it had never been broken before. It wasn't like when Katniss kissed Peeta for the first time or when she chose Peeta over himself. It was a different kind of broken and he disliked it even more.

Over the next week, Posy avoided Gale at all costs. He went to work in the morning and came home for lunch. But Posy either said she wasn't hungry when he was there or she pretended she wasn't feeling well. In a way, she _wasn't_ feeling well. It hurt her almost as much as it hurt Gale.

By the end of the week, it was time for Hazelle and the kids to go home - to their real home. Gale gave his mother a long hug and promised to send them money once he got paid at the end of the month. He gave Rory a hug that his brother shied away from. Vick returned the hug but said nothing, even though Gale tried to make him promise to write. And then it was Posy's turn to be hugged. He knelt down and held his arms out. Usually, Posy would run into them and never let go. Today, though, she hid behind Hazelle.

"I love you, Posy Hawthorne. Don't ever forget that." He stood up and gave his mom one last hug before she ushered the kids towards the Hovercraft. Gale watched as they walked away. Only Hazelle looked back to wave at her eldest son. Not even Posy tore her eyes away from the looming Hovercraft to see him one more time.

In a state of near depression, Gale headed back to his apartment. He was losing everyone he loved. He wondered if he would ever make it out here away from them.

Posy held her mother's hand tightly. She had thought (and for a six year old it was quite smart) that if she tried to distance herself from Gale earlier, this goodbye would be easier. And in reality, she hadn't really said goodbye. She was wrong, though. The more she distanced herself from him, the worse it made it. Because now she was leaving everything open. There was no closure. And even for a six year old, some things just need closure. A war, death, a goodbye. They all need to be final.

There is no 'maybe.'


	3. Today is Your 12th Birthday

_Dear Posy, _

_You're turning 12 today! Do you feel another year older? Another year wiser? I can't believe it's been 2 years since we last saw each other. I had a lot of fun when you came to visit me. I know it was probably boring when I had to go to meetings or make phone calls, but that time I got to spend with you was perfect. Let me guess what you're having for dinner. Roast deer and sweet potatoes with strawberry ice cream for dessert? Isn't that a Posy classic? I still remember the first time you had deer meat. I thought you might have loved it more than you loved me. Maybe you didn't back then... but I guess times have changed. I know you haven't written back to me but maybe, on your 12th birthday, you might find the time to pick up a pen and paper. I really do miss you, Po. I always knew you were stubborn, but 6 years is a long time to hold a grudge on someone. Even Katniss has come to visit with Peeta. I know I try to explain to you what happened in every letter, but maybe this one will hit home for you. You're 12 now. You could have been Reaped this year. _

That's when Posy stopped reading the messy scrawl that was her brother's. He'd sent her a birthday present of folding paper that he said was called Origami. And he'd also sent her a birthday card with a novel in it. He did this every year. He tried begging for her forgiveness, for a letter back. But Vick was the only one who'd ever written back to Gale. Rory had sent thank-you cards on occasion just to make his mother happy. Posy threw a fit every time Hazelle suggested she do it. This year, it seemed like Gale was trying extra hard.

She remembered going to visit him when she was 10. He was right; it was boring. Hazelle had made all three of the younger kids go visit him separately. Vick came home with gifts and happiness. Rory came home with gifts and a bit more respect for Gale. While Posy came back empty-handed. She'd purposefully left the things Gale had bought for her on the train. It wasn't really a grudge, anymore. She really did hate him for what he did. Not only did he abandon their family, leave them to figure things out on their own after the Rebellion, but Posy found out that he had killed Prim Everdeen. And that was unforgivable.

"He didn't do it!" Hazelle had said many times while they argued about it after dinner. It was a regular event for the two of them to fight about Gale. "He had no idea they would use it on Rebels!" She'd continue, bursting into tears. Posy would remain stony-faced for the duration of the argument. She had known that Gale was developing weapons in District 13. Just because she was young didn't mean she was stupid or unobservant.

Posy crumbled up the birthday card and threw it towards the trash can in her bedroom. Since coming home, the Hawthorne's had been given a house in the Victor's Village so they could have more space and be closer to Katniss and Peeta. The piece of thick card stock bounced off the rim and landed on the floor. Posy glared at it as if it was the card's fault for not landing in the trash like it was supposed to. She didn't bother to get up and try again. He wasn't worth that effort even if she was getting rid of it.

"Posy? Can I come in?" Rory stood in the doorway of Posy's room. He was 19 now, tall and lanky with a messy mop of brown hair on his head and stubble showing on his chin. He was the only one left in the family that understood why she was still so mad at Gale, because Rory had been the same way. Unlike Posy, he'd learned how to forgive, he'd listened to Gale's side of the story. He was also older and more mature. Posy was still just a kid.

"Yeah, come in, Ror," Posy laid back down on her bed as Rory took the desk chair and turned to face her.

"What'd you get from Gale?" He asked casually. Posy pointed to the Origami paper lying on the desk. It got a nod of approval from Rory. "No card this year?" He asked, making Posy sigh and feel like she was being interrogated.

"You know there was a card. There always is." She propped herself up on her elbows. "I just don't want to read it. I know what it's going to say." It was Rory's turn to sigh.

"Look, Posy, I know what you're going through. I know you blame him for the actions that were made and that you're still mad he left us. But he's making an effort to stay in touch and support us even though he can't be here. Did you never notice that? He paid for this house, for your clothes. Or have you not noticed how little Mom works anymore?" Rory explained. Posy tried desperately not to roll her eyes. "You're another year older. Maybe you could be a little wiser about this decision to block him out entirely." With this advice, Rory left, not before setting his present to her on her dresser.

Posy flopped back down onto her bed, thinking to herself that this was the worst birthday ever. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, wishing she would wake up and her birthday would start all over again and it would be perfect. The phone rang before she could truly fall asleep. She sat up, looking at the clock on the wall. Still only 5:30.

"Posy!" Hazelle called up the stairs. "Phone's for you!" Posy swung her legs off the bed and went downstairs to get the phone from her mother. It was probably someone calling to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." He still had the same deep voice he'd had when he was 20. Posy had half a mind to hang up on her brother, but with Hazelle watching carefully from the kitchen, it was difficult.

"Hi," Posy bit back a mean retort about how he'd already sent her a card, he didn't need to call.

"How's your birthday going?" Gale asked politely. The guy was at least good at pretending like everything was okay.

"Fine," another one syllable response. She could almost hear Gale trying to think of what to say next.

"I'm really sorry, Po." He finally said, filling the silence. His voice sounded different though. It wasn't like the other times he'd apologized when he was pleading or frustrated or even disappointed. Today, he sounded genuinely sad, almost like he'd given up on the idea of her forgiving him. It sounded like his last attempt in reconciliation.

"I know," It was the worst thing she could have said. Gale sighed on the other end. She could imagine him rubbing his forehead with one hand, maybe sitting on the edge of the leather couch. "I know you're sorry. But what are you sorry for?" She continued, hoping this would make him keep talking. Suddenly, she was filled with the need to hear his voice. It had been too long since she had.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. And that I designed weapons that killed someone I loved. I'm sorry that I spent the Rebellion ignoring you and then ditching you when you were only 6 years old. I'm sorry that I gave you any reason to hate me. But... I didn't do that stuff on purpose. You have to know that." There was a pause in which neither of them said anything else. "I'm sorry." Gale repeated.

"Gale..." Posy started, but she found herself speechless. What could she say to that? "There... there's no way I can forgive you for all of that. At least not today." She explained. "I'm only 12. I don't know how to just forgive someone for everything they've ever done." She turned away from her mother. "And I'm not sure you know how to do it either, and you're 26."

"Posy, did you read your birthday card? All of it?" Gale asked. Posy turned red and didn't say anything. "Read it. The whole thing. Because you're not 'only 12'. You're my sister and I love you. And I believe you can do anything you want." He said it with such passion that Posy promised she would read it.

"Talk to you later, Gale." She said quietly.

"Yeah, happy birthday. Tell everyone I say hi." Posy hung up, put the receiver back down, and ran up to her room. She grabbed the crumpled card and smoothed it out on her bed. Some of the ink was smudged now but she could still read it without much trouble.

_You could have been Reaped this year. I don't know if you remember going to the Reaping's or not, but you must have still learned about them in school this year and last year and all the other years. They were a world-wide event. Everyone between the ages of 12 and 18 had their names put into a huge bowl and then the escort - Effie Trinket in our case - drew two names. One boy and one girl. If your name was drawn, you went into the Hunger Games with little chance of survival. Maybe you remember the Reaping when Prim was chosen. If not, I'll remind you what happened. Prim was 12 years old and her name was only in the bowl once. But her name was drawn and Katniss volunteered to take her place. Can you imagine being 12 years old and fighting to the death in an arena where all the odds are against you? No one could. And just because Prim had an older sister who was willing to take her place, not everyone else did. There was one girl in the 74th Hunger Games who was your age. She didn't do too bad, either. She made it to the final 7. But she was killed... brutally. I guess I just want you to know that even though you think your life is just starting, it could be just ending. You are my sister and I love you. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you and I still won't. There aren't so many dangers in this world now, but I know what it feels like to be scared for your life; to know that in a second, you could be done. I never want you to feel that fear. Today is your 12th birthday. Today, you can choose how you want to live your life. There's no Capitol to ruin it for you.  
Happy birthday, Po. I love you... please remember that._

_~Gale_

Posy didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Gale was right. She wasn't "only 12." She was 12 and she could fight for anything. If that girl in the 74th Hunger Games could fight for her life, then Posy could forgive her brother. She could fight for that if she wanted to. Without a second thought, Posy grabbed a white piece of paper and her pencil. She didn't hesitate before starting a letter in reply.

_Gale,_

_I forgive you. Maybe not completely and maybe tomorrow I'll hate you again. But I think today is all that matters for now. We can deal with the future when we get there. I know you didn't mean to kill Prim, however, it was still your bomb that did it. And you don't get a free pass for everything. Rory told me today that you paid for our house and you've been paying for our food and clothes too. I didn't know that. I guess I need to apologize for that. You're forgiven on that account because you didn't actually ditch us. I just thought you did. Also, when did you get so smart? I can remember when you couldn't even finish your math homework from school. And now you have some fancy job in some wealthy District, and you know exactly what to say to open people's eyes. I made a mistake in ever letting you out of my life. It's a mistake that I will probably regret for the rest of my life. You are right; 6 years is a long time to hold a grudge on someone. _

_If that girl from the Hunger Games can fight for her life, I want to be able to fight for my family. Just like you did when you joined the Rebels and fought with them. You are brave and I'm so happy that you are my brother. Please come visit us soon. Mom gets worried about you. I miss you and I love you.  
Forever your sister,  
Posy_


End file.
